robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars (Android Love)
"Robot Wars (Android Love)" was a single and music video by "Sir Killalot v Robo Babe", produced during the original run of Robot Wars. Released by Polydor Records on 18th December 2000, the single was released as a standard CD, a cassette and a limited-edition enhanced CD. In addition to the original song and an instrumental version (also found on the cassette), the limited edition CD also came with a "Jewels and Stone" mix and a set of four "cut-out and stand-up" robots, as well as some additional interactive content. This content included the music video, lyrics and a link to the original Robot Wars website, as well as a wallpaper and various other images of Sir Killalot. The backing track for "Robot Wars (Android Love)" is based on the soundtrack for the original series, composed by John Waddell and Will Parnell. One source credits Waddell and Parnell as composers for the song, although it is unknown whether they also wrote the lyrics.http://www.45worlds.com/tape/media/5879354 The song also contains various famous quotes from original Robot Wars director and announcer Stuart McDonald. Track Listing (Limited Edition CD) Track Listing (Cassette) Lyrics 3, 2, 1, Activate!/You know you cannot win, don't ya? T-Minus Countdown, All systems ready for combat. Activate section 5. Sir Killalot. Push button, remote control, Hammers to androids, ready to roll, With a smash from Sgt. Bash, Mashed by the death - metal, Sir Killalot's got a plot, about to unsettle, The sacrificial program on a silicon slaughter, Electro-armour plated devastated kinda torture, The war on wheels, the iron and steel, Reel round to pound you down, Make you gonna feel, the end is nigh. (3, 2, 1, Activate!) Don't let the arms of war enclose you, When you can let desire enfold you, Love circuitry, it dominates me, My program's pleasure made the she-droid Yes, I was only built to please, What's happening to me? Brought to my knees, is this Android Love. Contact, combat, counterattack, Download photo of the droid I lack, Under the wire of the fire we charge, Under the orders of Robo-Sarge, Large up the laser, let the combat be, That's the way that they programmed me, Burn to return to yearn for my lady of sin, Let the passion begin, I see your circuits searin' You're worse for wearin' I shatter your shell, I can hear your hull tearing, Sir Killalot got a lust for maiming, There ain't any claiming, I'm heading for failure, In full regalia, on fire, wire, The funeral pyre, gets higher, Higher, that's where you fit, He's put him in the fire pit! (3, 2, 1, Activate!) Don't let the arms of war enclose you, When you can let desire enfold you, Love circuitry, it dominates me, My program's pleasure made the she-droid Yes, I was only built to please, What's happening to me? Brought to my knees, is this Android Love. Activate section 5, Resistance is futile. (3, 2, 1, Activate!) Too late sucker! Let combat commence, let the battle begin, Let combat commence, let the battle begin, Let combat commence, let the battle begin, Which robot's gonna win? Let combat commence, let the battle begin, Let combat commence, let the battle begin, Let combat commence, let the battle begin, Which robot's gonna win? (Cease!) This is DV-8: The Love Droid, Loading pleasure program: 69, Relax all defense mechanisms, You're now entering, the Pleasure Zone, Resistance is futile! Don't let the arms of war enclose you, When you can let desire enfold you, Love circuitry, it dominates me, My program's pleasure made the she-droid Yes, I was only built to please, What's happening to me? Brought to my knees, is this Android Love. Deactivate Robots! Cease! Music Video The accompanying video depicts three 'Robo Babes' dancing in a darkened room resembling the Robot Wars arena, where the lead 'Robo Babe' also sings the song's chorus. Meanwhile, Sir Killalot is being driven by a mysterious man who is also watching the 'Robo Babes' on CCTV. However, whilst Sir Killalot is being driven around the corridors of the dark building, he breaks free from the driver's controls. Sir Killalot proceeds to drive to the darkened room with the 'Robo Babes', where he "dances" with them, before turning on his driver. Reception The single generally gathered a negative reception upon release, with some reviews criticising the song for having very few connections to Robot Wars itself.http://www.ukmix.org/reviews/release.php?release_id=348 It peaked at 51 on the UK singles chart on 30th December 2000, staying in the top 100 for only 4 weeks.http://www.officialcharts.com/search/singles/android%20love Trivia File:Robot Wars (Android Love) Limited Edition.jpg|Cover of the Limited Edition CD File:Cd.jpg|The Limited Edition CD, with the four "cut-out and stand up" robots File:Robot Wars (Android Love) Cassette front.jpg|Cassette tape front cover and side A File:Robot Wars (Android Love) Cassette back.jpg|Cassette tape back cover and side B sir killalot al wallpaper.png|A Desktop Wallpaper which comes with the CD *The three Robo Babes in the music video were played by Emily Vincent, Kelly Allen and Jane Victory. *The Italian dubbed version of the original Robot Wars played the song over the ending credits of each episode instead of the usual Robot Wars theme music. The Italian dub of the Series 3 Grand Final (at least) even used a clip from the end of the music video. *Between 2013 and 2016, the instrumental version was frequently played as battle music for the opening fight of the former Robot Wars live events, hosted by Roaming Robots. Prior to this, the track was also used during Roaming Robots events held under their own brand names. *The backing track of the song bears quite a resemblance to that of "I Feel Love" by Donna Summer. References Category:Merchandise Category:Music